Make a Wish
by e1nav57
Summary: I was just a simple girl who loved skate boarding while he was popular,handsome and rich. The fountain was where we met, and where we shared our memories. Complete
1. A Month Ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! Sadly…

A/N:WARNING: Before you even read this, be warned… this is another cliché story. Thank you.

So! Here I am again with another one…:D. Soo… Wholly, this story is for Shubhs who gave me the idea…:D. (Thank you again), and If you want to know how this one goes, read the summary…:D.

Oh, and so I don't have to be putting it in every chapter, this story will be based from Tenten's POV.:D. Though, If I have to change it, I will, of course, indicate…:D. And I'll be putting footnotes in this story. It makes it easier to explain…

Enjoy!

Chapter I-A Month Ago

xOxOxOx

A month ago, there was only one thing I hated more than my alarm clock every weekend morning…

My mother's voice.

For others, her voice was like a tune played using a flute, a soft, graceful, tune that everybody always loved to hear. Except for me… I'm not saying her voice sucks or anything, I just hated the sound of it every morning cause it meant that I had to wake up and leave my warm… cozy… welcoming bed.

You'd think she'd cut some slack for a tired-from-play five year old girl… but NO, she treated me like some military-trained man who needed to get up at a punctual time every morning. Except that she didn't have a bugle.

A month ago, I hated hearing that voice. I hated the way it woke me up from my peaceful slumber. But now… now I would give anything to hear her voice again… to see her face… to see my mom. Now, nobody woke me up at 6 a.m.. Now… I lived with my aunt and uncle, the only remaining relatives I had.

"Good morning Tenten-chan." My Aunt and Uncle's voice greeted me as I stepped down to the kitchen

"Good morning, Ayano-basan, Natsuki-jisan. (1)" I answered, forcing myself to smile. My Aunt's voice sounded a lot like my mom's except that it was a bit deeper, while my uncle's sounded like the hollow ring of a church bell.

"You're up early." My uncle said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Hai," I answered, sitting on the dinner table. I always was.

Aunt Ayano smiled warmly and passed my breakfast to me. Rice and egg. Mmm…

"Arigato, Ayano-basan," I said, taking the food from her.

My Aunt just nodded as she sat beside me. I ate quietly, but I could feel her eyes were on me. She was concerned, as usual. It had been a month since my mom died, and I finally accepted it. But I don't think my aunt thought I did.

Quickly emptying my plate, I headed back up to my room and grabbed my skate board.

"Going out?" My uncle asked again.

"hai." I nodded, smiling broadly.

"Where to?" Asked my Aunt.

"The Central Park…" I said, tying my shoelace.

They both nodded, ending the matter, but I could still feel their eyes boring on me. Jumping up, I smiled at them one last time before swiftly heading out the door. But not before I heard them whispering to each other.

"I'm worried about Tenten…" My Aunt started. Apparently, she thought I was already out of the house.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Why?" My Uncle whispered.

"She… It's like she still hasn't gotten over her mom… There's something in her eyes…" My Aunt continued.

"Don't worry about her," My Uncle said. "She can take care of herself. She's as tough as a boy." He continued, chuckling.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." My Aunt said, sighing. "She spends most of her time with boys, whenever I see her at the park, she's always busy playing with her skate board or with boys. AND she goes there everyday. I don't even see her with anybody her own gender."

I heard my uncle slurp coffee from his mug before answering. "It's how she is. One day, she'll be a lady, too. But for now, just let her be."

I slipped out of the house before my aunt could even answer. I never thought it was like that. I was a girl, I knew that, but I just didn't think that playing with Barbie dolls and small houses was gonna help me in any way. And besides, skate boarding was a lot more fun.

The Central Park was only 5 blocks away, so I arrived there in just a few minutes. Like every Saturday morning, it was filled with people, their dogs and a few scattered birds and other animals. And like every Saturday, I made my way to the center of the park, where a fountain was located.

I had always admired that fountain. There was something about it, which probably made every person pass through it want to drop a coin and wish. The first time I went there, I wanted, too. But I figured that I must save that wish for something I would really need.

As soon as I arrived by the fountain, a familiar sight greeted me. A group of girls tossing coins, muttering, and giggling with each other. Rolling my eyes in irritation, I quickly hopped on my skateboard and circled around and around the fountain. There was nothing better than the feeling of riding on it.

A few minutes passed and I heard somebody call my name.

"Tenten-chan!"

I looked to the direction of the voice and saw a bowl haired boy waving enthusiastically at me, beside him was another boy, with brown hair and a wolfish green. Everyone was looking at them, and I didn't need to wonder why, and who their attention was focused on. The first time I saw Lee, he struck me as the weirdest person I had ever met. He had thick black eyebrows, round, perfectly circle eyes… AND he wore a green spandex.

I never planned on friends with him, but I guess some things just happen, and you can't do anything about it. Besides, aside from his perfectly weird physical appearance, he was actually very kind, and a great friend, just like Kiba.

"Hey Lee, Kiba" I said, as they reached me. "You're a bit late today,"

"Gomen, Tenten-chan." He said, bowing his head as tears streamed down his eyes. "I have disappointed you."

Chuckling, I gently patted his shoulder. "Enough with the drama." I said, as I wheeled around him, on my skateboard.

Wiping his tears, he and Kiba followed suit and raced with me across the park. I was having a lot of fun as usual, but something bothered me. It felt like somebody was watching me. Like a pair of eyes were constricting my every move.

"I-I think I need to rest for a while,." I said, getting my feet on the floor.

"Are you okay Tenten-chan?." lee said, stopping beside me.

"I'm okay, don't worry." I said. "Just go,"

"Okay… Just be careful," Lee answered, wheeling away.

"Catch up," Kiba shouted.

Walking to the fountain, I sat by the side and still, the feeling of being watched didn't leave me. Looking around, I finally found who was causing my discomfort. A boy with lavender eyes was looking directly at me. I stared back at him, wishing that he would look away, but he didn't.

At the end, I was the one who averted my gaze. Agitated, I finally made up my mind to ask him what his problem was. Standing up and holding the skate board firmly by my side, I walked briskly to him.

He was standing under a tree, probably for shade. His arms were crossed above his chest, and the nearer I got to him, the clearer his appearance became. He was actually very good looking, and looked very mature, though I knew that he was probably just as young as me. And based on his long black hair, falling to his back, I could tell that he was from the Hyuga family, one of the richest in Japan. They owned almost half of the buildings in Tokyo.

Breathing in deeply, I stood in front of him and… talked.

"uhm… I'm sorry but could y--"

"You're different." He said, not even bothering to hear the rest of my words.

"Wh-what?" I asked, questioning what he just said.

"I said you're different." He repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why is that?" I asked back, deciding to play along.

"Hn." He just grunted, turning away.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, blocking him. "Why am I different?" I asked again.

"Hn." He grunted again, looking down at me. "You're playing a skateboard." He said, motioning to the skateboard that I held tightly.

"Tsk., A lot of people say that, I don't need to hear it from a stranger like you." I said, glaring at him.

But he just looked as stoic as he was. "And…" He hesitated, "you didn't wish yet." He continued, finally deciding that there was no use in trying to hide what he wanted to say.

"I…didn't wish where?"I asked, confused.

He nodded his head towards the fountain. "Every girl I see that passes through that tosses a coin and wishes… Except you." He explained.

"Oh…" I said, I never knew somebody would notice that.

"I know it's not such a big deal… It's just… different." He continued.

I nodded. I kinda understood what he meant, having nothing else to say, I just stretched out my right hand. "I'm Tenten."

He raised his eyebrow and looked down at me. A whole minute probably passed before he reached out his hand, too. "Neji." He said.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling widely and shaking his hand.

He just nodded back.

After letting go, he muttered something and walked away. Smiling again, I hopped back on my skateboard. There was only one other person who said I was different, and she passed away a month ago. I quickly caught up with Lee and Kiba, and this time, I knew nobody was watching.

END OF CHAPTER

-Footnotes-

I'm not sure if that's the Japanese term for Aunt and Uncle… So if it's not, please correct me. Thank you! And about their names, my mind just came up with them randomly.

A/N: Blergh…. I'm not really good in writing these kind of stories… So please be kind and review!

(Oh, and I'm not yet sure what to do with the next chapter so,,, I'm open to suggestions!:D)


	2. Gai, Sakura and Kurenai

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

A/N: Thank you, thank you too all who reviewed the first chapter. I know this isn't usually the way I write things, but I wanted to try something new.:D

For: Chirisaa Tomoko for being the first reviewer!:D

Chapter II- Gai, Sakura and Kurenai

xOxOxOx

My breath turned to gasps as I ran quickly through the School's white gate. I didn't even have time to stop and stare at the grey, towering building of my new school. Konoha High. I was in high school now! I couldn't even believe it myself! But… back to the present.

I cursed heavily as I entered the main entrance. Peeking inside, I couldn't help but curse again. A long corridor extended before me, lockers on every side. And worse, there was also paths leading to the left, right, left, right… and well… You get the point.

Fumbling, I put my hand inside my bag and pulled out a small school map Neji gave me the other day.

"_Here. School begins in two days. You can use this to find the classroom." He said_

"_Tsk." I muttered, grabbing it from him. "I can just ask around you know. It IS after all, the first day of school. Students will be scattered around!" I said._

"_I know." He answered lazily. "But in your case, there won't be anybody to ask. They'll all be in their classrooms. While you'll arrive about..." He stopped to check his watch. "22 minutes late." _

"_ha…! Well, we'll see about that." _

I finally found my classroom in the map before sprinting across the corridors again. The bastard. He must have been praying that I would arrive late. And well… he got his wish.. If it weren't for that stupid alarm clock. I mean, where did you ever see an alarm clock that would run perfectly for 3 years and THEN get destroyed on your first day of high school?

I stopped in front of a great, mahogany door, short of breath. What would I say when I open the door? Or worse, what would the teacher say to ME? I checked the slip they gave me and looked at my first teacher's name. Maito Gai. Urgh.. Sounds… scary.

I've never really been the teacher-lover person. Unlike all my classmates before, who dreamed about being a teacher, I dreamed about being a millionaire. Oh well, what can I say? I was just a kid then, right? Besides, who would ever want to become a teacher? They're scary, they're strict AND… They teach.

"Maito Gai," I whispered again. Thoughts of a big, muscular, bearded man went to my mind. _Oh well, I'm used to being scolded anyway, _I thought, before finally turning the knob.

"Good—" I stopped in my greeting as I stepped back awkwardly. In front of me was the weirdest creature I ever saw. He looked so much like Lee, except that he was bigger… wider, and if possible… uglier. (1)

"Why Good Morning Tenten-chan!" the… thing, said… or actually, shouted.

"G-good morning?" I said, unsurely.

"What a youthful way to make an entrance on your first youthful day of high school! It really does amaze me how a youthful mind works!" he shouted.

That was a lot of 'youthful's.' "Er…" I didn't even know what to say.

"So now, you are…" he stopped to look at the green watch on his wrist. "21 minutes late. But since it is, after all, you first day… I think I can let this pass." He said, extending his hand out on a thumbs up.

"Uh… thank you… sensei,"(2) I added, hastily.

"So.. you may take your seat beside another youthful classmate of your's." he said, smiling his pearly white smile.

It was only then that I took my eyes of the teacher and gazed at my classmates. They just looked like every other bunch of normal kids. My eyes scanned the room, and found the only empty seat. Great… Of all the people I could have been seated next to.

I frowned as I quickly made my way to my chair.

"How did you know I was gonna be late?" I whispered, dumping my bag to the floor and sitting beside my long-haired best friend.

"You're Tenten." Neji answered, not taking his eyes of the black board.

I scoffed as I looked around us. That was when I noticed that every pair of eyes were focused on us. More specifically, my seat mate. The weird thing was, instead of seeing an eyeball, a pupil and a retina… All I could see were hearts.

I chuckled. "You've got a lot of fans." I whispered.

"Hn." He answered, obviously irritated.

Eyes were once again focused to the front of the room as our teacher began his lecture. About 15 minutes passed and I was extremely bored.

Having nothing to do, I pulled out a small notebook out of my bag and started writing about my new teacher.

_Maito, Gai a.k.a. Big Lee_

_Green spandex, Bowl cut hair (black), Weird smile, loud voice… and, well… WEIRD._

I smiled as I looked down at my messy hand writing. That was actually fun. Maybe I could continue doing this for all the people I meet.

"Try listening to the lecture for once." Neji whispered just as I placed the notebook in my bag.

I scoffed before finally concentrating on the lesson.

xOxOxOx

"What's your next class?" I asked Neji, as the bell rang, ending our first subject.

"Calculus." He drawled, picking up his bag.

"I guess I'll see you at recess, then." I answered, waving, as I headed out of the room.

I quickly ran out of the room, excited that, for once, I would be in a class room without Neji. Which never happened since… I first went to school.

"hey, Tenten right?" Somebody called as I bustled through the crowd storming out.

I turned around to see a pink-haired girl walking towards me.

"er.. yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She had pink hair. PINK hair. Where on earth did you ever see anybody with the guts to dye their hair PINK??? Sheesh… High School is weird.

"My name's Sakura." She answered, extending her hand.

I nodded, shaking her hand. As I walked closer, I noticed her forehead was unusually large.

"So… what's your next subject?" She asked, after shaking my head.

"Literature." I answered.

"Me too." She said, smiling. "Wanna go together?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

There was something fishy. People wouldn't just say hello to a person and walk to them to the next class for nothing. Except of course if you were Lee. I wanted to ask her about it, but she'll probably talk to me about it later anyway.

We quickly made our way through the thick crowd until we reached another door, just like the other one.

"Who's our teacher for this class?" I asked aloud, fumbling to get my slip again.

"Yuhi Kurenai," She answered, before I could even get my hands inside my bag.

"How did you know?" I asked, checking the slip to find out she was right.

"I memorized them all last night," She said, smiling, as if it was just a normal thing.

I just stared at her for a couple of seconds, before nodding. Better than nothing right?

"Here we go." She said, opening the door for me.

We entered to find a half-full classroom. I guess the others were still on their way.

"Let's go sit there." Sakura said, pointing to two chairs by the window.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. I was just about to say that anyway.

We both sat down, just as the other students entered in, followed by out teacher. I brought out my small notebook again and started scribbling two entries.

_Haruno, Sakura a.k.a. Forehead_

_Pink hair (obviously dyed), green eyes, and an abnormally large forehead._

Turning to the next page,

_Yuhi, Kurenai a.k.a Red._

_Red hair, red lipstick, red clothes. Long, black hair._

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really, just call it a journal." I said, smiling as I stuffed the notebook in my bag.

"Alright." She answered, listening to Kurenai-sensei's lecture.

xOxOxOx

"Thank Kami," I whispered, as the bell rang. Finally, recess. I swung my bag over my shoulders as Kurenai-sensei wrapped up the lesson.

"So, where you planning to spend recess?" Sakura asked, fixing her things.

I shrugged. "Anywhere. But I'll probably meet up with Neji first."

"Oh, about that. I wanted to ask you something." She said, finally getting of her chair.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Neji seem pretty close, huh," She said, arching her eyebrow. "Anything going on between you two?"

"What??" I asked, bewildered. Me and Neji? NEVER. It's just like forcing Lee to frown the whole day, which will happen… when his dead.

"You heard me." Sakura said, teasing me, as we walked out of the room.

"Me and Neji? Never!" I shouted, mouthing the words that just went to my head. "We're just friends, well maybe bestfriends." I explained. "I met him when I was five, and we've been close since then."

"Oh, so that's why." Sakura said, understanding. "Sorry." She smiled. "You just seemed really close this morning,"

"Oh well, it's just the way it is." I said, shrugging.

We stepped out of the room to the throng of students outside.

"He's really cute isn't he?" Sakura said, as soon as she was sure that I could hear her.

"What? Who?" I asked, confused.

"Neji, of course." She said, chuckling.

"Is he??" I asked, surprised.

"Don't tell me you never noticed?" She said, arching her brow.

"Er… when I first saw him, yeah." I said, thinking. "But I was five years old, then. I'm growing tired of seeing his face." I said, laughing.

She smiled. "Well I think you two actually look great together."

"Ew! I don't think so!" I said, just as I spotted a pair of pale eyes. "Speak of the devil. There's neji." I said, standing on tip toe just to see him through the crowd.

"Where?" Sakura asked, squinting.

"There!" I said, pointing.

But try as she may, she just COULDN'T see him.

"Well, I'll just go ahead then." I said, growing tired of pointing him out to her. "Wanna hear what Calculus is like." I said, smiling and waving away.

"Wait, Tenten, I don't think that's—" Sakura shouted after me.

What she didn't think what was what, I didn't bother to hear. Sighing, I slid my way through the thick crowd.

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

Footnotes:

Don't get me wrong. I Love Gai and Lee.:D. But, they did seem pretty weird when I first saw them.:D

Teacher

xOxOxOx

A/N: Woo! Done with the second one. Hehe.. Hope you liked it!

Review please!


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

A/N: Took a long time.. But here it is! XD. Thanks to all who took the time to review the previous chapter, enjoy!

Chapter III- New Friends

xOxOxOx

I grinned widely, running towards my boy-best-friend. But wait. Was I getting taller every second? Or was Neji just getting smaller? I sighed, shaking the thoughts of my head. Man, High School really _is_ too stressful. I'm going crazy already.

"Nej--!" I stopped. Oops. _Now_ I know why Sakura was trying to stop me.

Facing me was a pale-eyed blue haired girl. She was staring at me wide-eyed. No wonder "Neji" seemed to be getting smaller. It wasn't him. Only I could be so stupid not to realize that it wasn't him from afar. They didn't even look alike, the only similar thing was their eyes. I didn't know why, but she was blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly. "I thought you were someone else,"

"Th-that's alright," She said, smiling sweetly. She looked really cute. "Hi-hinata," She said, extending her arm.

"Tenten," I said, smiling, as I shook her hand. "Do you know anybody named Neji?" I blurted out. After all… people with pale eyes were _very _rare to find. Right?

She nodded. "Neji nii-san is my cousin," she explained, "Y-you came to our house before…do you remember?"

My brows furrowed in concentration. Then I remembered, the small girl always sitting in the corner, it was Neji's birthday, then… I was calling her to play with them but she merely shook her head and sat where she was.

"I remember," I said, smiling, "Nice to see you again,"

"You, too, nee-chan," she said,

"Well then, I better be off," I said, waving as I walked away.

She smiled and waved back.

xOxOxOx

"Where were you?" He whispered angrily just as I arrived for Trigonometry.

"I should be the one asking you that!" I hissed back, dumping my bag to the chair beside him. Like the previous subject, it was the only one vacant. I was wondering why, of course, since when I looked around the classroom almost all the girls were looking at him. _Adoringly._

He raised his eyebrows. "I've been looking around the whole building for you!"

"Well I've been looking around this whole _campus!_" I whispered back.

He smirked. He was obviously happy that he didn't go _that_ far. While I did. "You get what you deserve." He said.

"Jackass." I replied faintly, but loud enough to hear.

He opened his mouth in retort, but closed them again quickly when the teacher came in. I smiled triumphantly and turned to him. Hatake Kakashi. He was 15 minutes late, had gray hair and a mask over his face. Who the hell wears a mask while teaching? Won't his voice be muffled?

"Good morning class." He said, pretty clearly. I guess the mask's got no effect on his voice then.

The whole class mumbled their reply lazily. Unlike the other teachers, he didn't let us stand up and greet properly. But soon enough, I realized it was because he was too eager to finish the lesson and read the orange book he was holding in his hand. I wonder what it's all about?

I groaned in frustration as I brought out my notebook. Math. One of the subjects I hated the most, and the only reason I used my notebook. It was the only way I could understand what the teacher was discussing, otherwise, I wouldn't even have bothered buying one.

I peeked curiously as Neji shuffled beside me. His pale eyes were concentrated on the board, listening intently to the lesson. He was the only one of course, since; again, most of the girls in the class were busy looking at him. I don't even understand why he bothered to. He was good at sports, he looked good—a fact which I would never admit to him—_and _he was intelligent. One of the smartest people I had ever met. He was the pride of their family, always being boasted around by his parents. But, he was also a cold, stoic, emotionless, bastard. I don't even know why I can keep up with him.

I tapped my ball pen impatiently to my desk, while checking the clock. 20 minutes more. And not even a word of the discussion entered my head. Why oh why was I born without a mind able to comprehend math? I bent down to my bag and picked up my small notebook and added Hyuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi on the list.

Just as I was done writing, the bell rang.

"Finally," I sighed happily. The next subject was English. At last, something I was good at.

"It might do you well to listen once in a while, you know." He said quietly as we walked to the next class.

I rolled my eyes impatiently at him, "Honestly Neji, how long have you known me?"

His lips curved into a thin smile. "Not long enough I guess."

I shook my head disapprovingly. Really, he might as well get used to it.

The trip to the next class was hell. I couldn't even make my way through. It was only the first day of school, and already, fan girls were blocking our way, trying to talk to Neji. But of course, Neji just shunned them out, ignoring their cries completely. Soon enough, we _finally _arrived at the classroom and the class started, it was pretty much like the last two. But this time, there was no notebook on my desk.

xOxOxOx

"Tenten-san!" Sakura called out to me as soon as the bell rang for lunch.

She was seated right in front of us for English, but unlike the other girls, she didn't turn around to ogle at Neji that much.

"Yeah?" I asked, swinging my bag over my shoulders.

"Well I was just wondering, do you…" her eyes darted to Neji, then to me, "…want to eat luch with us?"

I glanced curiously at Neji, watching our conversation, interestedly. He didn't even say anything. I guess that meant yes then.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Great!" She said, beaming happily, then she looked at Neji, "don't worry, there are gonna be boys, too,"

He nodded.

"Well, just look for us at the cafeteria, we won't be hard to find," She waved, walking away.

"Guess we better go then," I said, walking through the crowded hall.

"Well, that was… different." Neji answered back, easily keeping up with me.

I glanced curiously at him. He was smirking. "Meaning?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"You talked to a _girl._" He said, putting _too much _emphasis on the last word. "comfortably." He added.

"And?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You _never_ talk to girls," He said.

"you'll find that I just did." I said, defensively, though I was beginning to understand what he meant. Ever since I was young, I avoided talking to girls my own age. It just felt… weird. They giggled, talked and laughed too much. I wasn't a sexist or something, hell, I loved being a girl. It was just that when I spent time with them, I always felt out of place. And a lot of girls told me that, too. Saying that I was too boyish. So… I did end up spending my time with the opposite sex.

"Hn." He grunted back in reply. But I could still see that he was smiling.

"Look, I just want to make new friends, okay?" I explained, walking briskly. It was the truth anyway. Sakura felt like a friend already, though I only met her a few hours ago.

He shrugged lazily, finally dropping the topic.

More noise greeted us as we entered the cafeteria. I could actually see all the students talking and eating together. Getting our food, we paused to look around, and just like Sakura promised, we found their table easily. They were the noisiest, messiest and weirdest group I saw in the whole canteen. Other tables were set together according to type. For example; the nerds, the fangirls and the normal looking ones.

Sakura smiled when we finally reached the table.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-kun!" And enthusiastic voice shouted aloud as we sat on the table.

"Lee!" I said in surprise. I never knew Sakura would have known Lee. Kiba was there, too.

"You're here!" Sakura said happily.

I nodded, since Neji wouldn't have bothered saying anything. He was sitting between Lee and me. We were lucky the table was a wide one.

"Well, I guess I might as well introduce you," Sakura said, clearing her thoat. She introduced them one by one, and soon enough, I memorized them all, too.

The blonde sitting beside her was Ino. Then Hinata, the pale-eyed girl I met earlier, Neji's cousin. Kiba, who I already knew. Shikamaru, a long black-haired boy, I wonder why he kept yawning? Naruto, a blonde hyper boy. Sasuke, a hansome, balck haired boy… Now I knew why Sakura didn't care that much for Neji anymore. And then finally, Lee.

I was anxious about it earlier, but when I met them, it actually wasn't so bad. The ten of us got along quiet well.

High school really was interesting… a new school, new teachers and the one I awaited the most… new friends.

xOxOxOx

A/N:I'm sorry if there are any errors..got no time to recheck!

Review please!:D


	4. Tutoring

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

A/N: I just wanna tell everybody that this story might not go above 10 chapters.:D.

But enjoy anyway! And again, thanks for all the awesome reviews.:D

Chapter IV- Tutoring

xOxOxOx

Four months passed pretty quickly. Before I knew it, Sakura, Ino and Hinata all seemed like sisters to me. I spent most of my time with them. Though of course, nothing went above the hours me and Neji spent together. We couldn't help it. He knew be better than anyone else. And me, him.

"Tenten!" Sakura whispered beside me.

"Hm…?" I asked, turning to her absentmindedly.

"I said, be sure to be there this Saturday," Sakura said, sighing impatiently.

"Saturday?" I asked, confused.

"The get-together?" Sakura insisted.

"Oh… Yeah, sure." I answered, shrugging.

"You better be." She continued. "You weren't there last week."

"I'm sorry Sakura," I said, shaking my head. "But I told you, I always go to the park every Saturday,"

"Skateboarding," She muttered. "But you go there early in the morning! You could at least leave by 3:30 and stay with us for the rest of the day…"

"Well… yes… but…" I hesitated. What she said was true, of course. I could spare some of my time to eat dinner with them… But whenever I was skateboarding… I never even notice the time.

"But what?" She snapped.

I sighed. She really was angry this time. "I promise… I'll turn up this Saturday."

Her eyes brightened up immediately. "That's great Tenten!"

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"See you later then!" She said, waving.

"You're really going?" A baritone voice asked from my back.

I turned, surprised. I even forgot that Neji was behind us. "Well, I promised her didn't I?"

"Hn," He shrugged.

I sighed as we reached our class for Trig. The "get-togethers" every Saturday were planned by Sakura and Ino. I don't really understand why all of us had to go… but Sakura reasoned that it was useful for us to keep our relationships intact, which was really weird since we already saw each other five times a week at school.

"It's just one of her reasons to be able to see Sasuke." Neji whispered as we settled to our seats.

I nodded, smiling. He had said exactly what I had been thinking. It was really obvious that Sakura liked Sasuke, and whenever we asked her, she never denied it anyway. And based on my observations, it seemed that Sasuke didn't mind, which kinda meant he liked her, too… I mean, that was what I was wishing would happen. They looked really good together.

I checked my watch. Five minutes had passed. The whole class was chatting loudly. We were so used to Kakashi-sensei getting late that we never even bothered to be quiet until 15 minutes later (1), which was usually the time he arrived for our class.

"Are you going?" I asked Neji, which was a pretty pointless question.

"Going where?" he asked.

"This Saturday," I said, shrugging. Since I started the question, I might as well finish it… Though I already knew the answer.

"Hn." He just said, nodding. "there's nowhere else to go anyway,"

Of course he is, I thought. No matter how pointless a meeting is, if you assign him to be there, then he will. That's how he was. It always managed to amaze me, anyway.

I just nodded back since Kakashi-sensei finally arrived. I slouched. Great. _Math._

xOxOxOx

"Just find yourself a tutor, then." Ino suggested, as we headed to the table for lunch.

Hinata and Sakura nodded back eagerly.

I sighed. I guess it was the only way. Even since our first day, whole hours of trigonometry passed without a word of it even registering in my mind. I just barely passed for the first semester.

"Fine then…" I muttered.

"A-ano… Tenten," Hinata said timidly,

"Yes?"

"You m-might as well talk to Neji-niisan…" She suggested, "He's really good at math,"

"Yeah Tenten, you better ask _Neji_," Ino said, giggling,

I tried hard not to groan. "Sure Hinata, I'll talk to him later," I said, ignoring Ino.

Neji. I looked to see him and Naruto walking ahead. If I needed something, I would usually go straight to him. But this time, it wasn't the case. I know just what he would say to me if I ever asked him for tutoring.

He'd tell me to go and teach myself. He'd say that he wouldn't have time anyway.

"Selfish bastard," I muttered quietly, shaking my head. It was good that none of the girls heard. I was tired of their constant teasing whenever I said something offensive about Neji. They always insisted that I tried to be mean to him just to hide the way I really feel a theory that was just absolutely absurd.

"HEY TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee shouted as we reached our table.

"You don't have to shout too loud, Lee." I whispered, as heads turned to look at us. Lee always attracted attention… wherever we went.

"Oh, Sorry," he mumbled, "But, I just wanted to know how your grades in Trig are going?" He asked, concerned.

I stopped. Every pair of eyes in the table turned to look at me. Great. Now _everyone_ would know I was failing. "Getting better," I mumbled quietly, feeling my face growing warmer.

"That's great!" Lee shouted happily, looking ready to throw his arms around me in joy.

"Where's Neji?" Ino asked, quickly changing the topic. I could thank her later.

I looked around in surprise. Where _was _Neji? Didn't I just see him walking ahead of us?

"Student council meeting," Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Oh," Ino said, glancing at me as she sat down.

I shrugged. Just as I predicted at the start of school, Neji became a member of the student council, along with Sasuke. They were the only two freshmen who made it, and they both had the highest votes. I'm prepared to bet that most of the voters were girls.

We were halfway through our food when I spotted Sasuke coming.

"Hey Sasuke," I said as he reached the table.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke nodded towards the door where Neji was standing, talking to a blonde-haired girl. She was a member of the student council, though I don't really know her name. Neji glanced towards us and nodded back to her, before heading to us.

"What was that for?" Ino whispered.

"I guess they're just briefing each other bout the Student Council affairs," Sakura suggested, shrugging.

Ino just nodded, since Neji finally arrived.

"So, what's the Council planning?" Kiba asked,

At first, it seemed that they both won't answer, but Sasuke finally opened his mouth.

"A dance,"(2) He muttered, "And everyone needs to go,"

I almost choked. "Dance?" I repeated, "Like—like a ball or something?"

He nodded.

"Oh! That's so romantic!" Ino exclaimed, while Lee nodded enthusiastically. I could already see what visions were forming in her mind. And it was not something I blended in with. I hate formal occasions.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He muttered something that sounded a lot like "troublesome."

"But—why does everyone need to go?"

They both shrugged.

xOxOxOx

"Hey Neji…" I said quietly as I hopped on my skateboard.

"Hn?"

"Uh… my grades in Trigonometry are kinda failing,…" I started hesitantly.

"and?" He asked, walking a bit faster to keep up with me.

"Well… I thought maybe you could tutor me or something." I suggested.

"Tutor?" He repeated, stopping just as we reached the fountain.

"Yeah… It's the only solution I could think of," I continued, stopping the board.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" I persisted.

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?" I asked. Just as I thought. But… why did I feel disappointed…?

"Why should I?" he asked back.

I shrugged. "Your good at math,"

"Hn." He said again, walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted, stopping him. "Please?" I asked again,

He sighed. "I told you, no." Then, smirking. "You've got books. It's better if you teach yourself."

"But…." But what? There were a lot of others who could teach me… So… why did I keep bugging him? "Fine," I said quietly.

"Good," He said, yawning as he sat by the fountain.

Why the hell am I feeling so upset?! I shouted angrily to myself. I breathed in deeply. If he won't teach me, then I better ask someone else.

"Who could—?" I was going to ask when I saw somebody sleeping on the grass by the shade of the trees. Perfect! "Shika!" I whispered loudly.

"What?" Neji asked, confused.

"Nothing." I said rather forcefully. Great, now I was feeling angry? "I mean, Shikamaru can teach me instead." I said, forcing a smile.

He sharpened his gaze at me.

"Well, I better go ask him," I said, running to Shika.

"Tenten—," He started.

I stopped to look back at him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

I saw him hesitate. "Don't forget to say please." He said quietly.

"I won't." I assured, smiling, as I headed to the trees.

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

-Footnotes-

1. Lol… typical Kakashi.:D

2. Is this the right term?

A/N: The Fourth chappie!:D. Oh and guys, please check out the poll I posted on my profile. Thanks!

Please review?


	5. Confused

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

A/N: M&M! MMmm.. thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter V- Confused

xOxOxOx

"So… will you?" I asked.

I saw his eyes flicker to where Neji stood. "Why me?"

Why do they always ask the same questions? "Coz… You're good at math," I repeated. _And Neji won't teach me._

"Neji's good at math, too." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but… please?" I repeated.

He glanced again behind me. There was something in his eyes… fear? "Fine," he sighed.

"Thanks Shika!" I shouted, almost throwing my arms around him, but he raised his in defense.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He drawled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind," He muttered, "I better go, my mom might be yelling for me,"

"Sure," I said happily. "Thanks again!"

"Yeah yeah," he said, waving as he walked away.

I practically skipped back to Neji.

"He agreed!" I said happily.

"I can see that." He said, quietly.

I turned to him, worriedly. He looked angry. "What's wrong?"

"Hn." He muttered, standing up.

I thought girls where the ones who were supposed to have mood swings?

"I better go. Hiashi-sama told me to come home early," He said brushing his pants.

"Oh… ok."

He didn't even say bye as he left. I watched him anxiously. First Shika and now Neji… Did I do something wrong? And besides, wasn't I supposed to be the one being angry?

I groaned, frustrated, and picked my skateboard.

xOxOxOx

"Well, how's your tutoring?" Sakura asked, turning around on her chair to face me.

I felt Neji shuffle beside me.

"Shikamaru's great," I said, chuckling. "Well, actually we wasted half our time since he managed to keep dozing off, but other than that, he was pretty good. He could end up being a teacher one day."

She chuckled along with me but suddenly stopped when her eyes flickered to Neji. "Uh… well.. yeah," She muttered facing front again.

I looked curiously at Neji. He was just as stoic as usual.

I yawned, bored. Then I groaned and slumped my head on the desk.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I just remembered the dance." I said, voice muffled.

"It's not that bad," he said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"It's bad enough for me." I muttered, raising my head.

He smirked. "Worried no one would ask you for a dance?"

"No." I said, looking at him.

"Then what?" He asked, turning to me.

"I can't dance…" I said, hesitantly

"Oh…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, but suddenly sat straight when Anko-sensei came in.

The whole hour passed pretty quickly. It always did whenever I was enjoying what I was doing. It was actually good to know that there was something I was actually good at… aside from skateboarding.

"Getting better at math?" Ino asked as we ate our lunch.

"I hope," I said. The whole table was busy chatting, so I was happy to know that no one could hear our conversation.

"You better, Shika's risking his neck teaching you," she said, smiling as she glanced at the boys.

"Meaning?" I asked, confused.

"Sheesh… You're pretty naïve, aren't you?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Am not." I said, defensively. This week is getting really confusing. First Shika, Neji, Sakura… and now, Ino. What were they all trying to tell me?

She laughed. "Got a dress for the dance?"

"Don't remind me of that.," I groaned.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad."

"Someone told me that already." I said, desperately.

"Who?" She asked, turning to me.

I just sighed.

She giggled. "You look really cute together,"

"What? Who?" I asked, bewildered.

"Never mind," she said, dropping the subject. "Just be sure you turn up on Saturday—oh, I meant, tomorrow,"

I glanced at her, worried. What were they planning, now?

xOxOxOx

"So will you be going to the dance?" Shika asked me just as he finished teaching me, as we walked out of the school.

I groaned. That again. "Well, I guess I've got no choice, right?"

He smiled. "I guess you don't."

"But I don't really understand why we have to… I mean, sure, it's for socialization and everything, but why does everybody have to go?"

"It's almost Christmas, I guess the faculty thinks it's a good way to celebrate." Was all he said, shrugging. "Besides, you should get used to it… the school's really weird."

"Yes, it is." I said, my mind drifting off to Gai and Kakashi-sensei.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," Shikamaru said, as we reached the gate. He had to go right and I, left.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

He waved, walking away.

I watched him until I couldn't any longer, before heading to the park. I took my time, and as soon as I arrived there, the sun had already begun setting, the sky turning black. Looking to the fountain, I saw Neji's silhouette.

"Hey Ne—!" I stopped, gazing at him. He wasn't alone. He was talking to someone else.

Suddenly, he turned his head to look at me, and so did his companion.

I recognized her immediately. Blonde, shoulder-length hair, green striking eyes…I finally remembered her name… Mika-senpai. She was a year above us, and also one of the members of the student council. She was intelligent, talented, and beautiful, and the girl I saw Neji talking to recently. Now I know why he was always spending time with the council.

She introduced herself to me a day ago. She even asked me something… but what it was about, I couldn't remember. My mind was focused on them…

As she stared at me, she smiled.

I wanted to smile back… but my lips just couldn't move. I felt stuck to the ground. And worse, my heart was pumping incredibly fast. What was this? What was wrong with me?

Neji looked back at her again, and then they exchanged a few words, before they finally walked to me.

"Hi Tenten-chan!" Mika shouted happily, skipping towards me.

"Mika-senpai." I answered back, forcing a small, painful smile.

"Well, we were just talking," she said, gesturing to Neji. "But, since it's getting late, I've got to go home."

I nodded my head.

"See you!" She shouted, running home.

As soon as she left, I looked immediately at Neji. "What were you talking about?"

"Hn." He said, shrugging, walking back to the fountain.

"neji," I said, firmly, catching up with him, I didn't know why, but I felt anger. Pain.

He sighed. "Look, it's nothing you have to know about, okay?" He said, a bit softly.

I stopped. He always told me everything. Always. Except now.

"Oh…" was all that escaped my mouth. What was happening? I felt different… confused.

"I.. I think I need to go now.. It's Friday." I said, turning around as fast as I can. What was I saying? It _was_ Friday. And I always spent my whole time skateboarding in the night during Fridays.

I looked back at him again, "Bye." I said, forcing myself to smile.

He didn't answer back. He just stared at me, a puzzled expression in his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: cliché, right?:D

Review please.


	6. Waltz and Wishes

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

A/N:A bit more Hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews! *hugs*

Chapter VI- Waltz and Wishes

xOxOxOx

Ino sighed dreamily.

I looked back at her, curiously.

"This fountain is so beautiful…" She said, looking admiringly at the clear water.

I smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I used to toss a coin here every day when I was young…"

"What did you wish for?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She giggled. "I wished for a puppy."

"A puppy?" I asked, surprised. Ino didn't seem like someone who'd wish for a puppy.

"Yup!" She answered, chuckling. "I always wanted one. I came here to wish everyday, and on the day of my birthday, I got one."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "But I think it's because I kept pestering my parents about it, and not because of the fountain."

I laughed. Maybe so.

"How 'bout you?" She asked, "What did you wish for?"

"Me? Well… I never tried wishing yet…"

"What?" She asked, staring at me. "Whenever we girls came here, we always ended up dropping a coin…"

I smiled. "Yes… Come to think of it, that was how Neji and I met."

"Really?"

I nodded. "He confronted me and asked why I didn't wish… He said I was different."

"Well you are," She laughed. "And I'm glad of it,"

"Tenten! Ino!"

We both raised our heads at the same time to see Hinata and Sakura running towards us.

"Hey guys," Ino said.

"What took you so long?"

"G-gomen." Hinata apologized.

"That's alright," Ino said, putting her arms around her.

"Why did we have to meet anyway?" I asked, quizzically. "We could have gone to the restaurant separately." It was Saturday, and as promised, I turned up.

Sakura shrugged. "I just don't like going there alone."

I sighed.

"Well, let's go then," Ino said. "The boys might already be there."

The rest of us nodded and we hurried to the restaurant.

xOxOxOx

"What??" I asked, mortified.

"You heard me." Ino said, laughing as she brought her food to her mouth.

"But I don't want to!"

"Look, you're going to the dance, aren't you?" Sakura said,

I nodded hesitantly.

"Then you'll need a dress!" Ino said, happily.

"But, my aunt's got a dress at home! I can use that!" I said, in defense.

Sakura sighed, "No, Tenten. What do you think an old faded dress will look?"

I gulped. She was right. But I didn't want to go shopping. I never did. What would they think of me if I went there and acted like an idiot?

"She's right," Ino said, nodding.

"I-I've got no money,"

"We can lend you," Sakura said, grinning.

"Come on, Ten.. Just this once," Ino said, pleading. "You'll need it anyway,"

I sighed, guess I had no choice. "Fine then,"

"That's great!" Sakura said, munching her food.

"How bout you guys? When are you planning to buy your clothes?" Ino asked the others.

They all turned to her, except for Shika who was busy sleeping.

"We already bought, Ino-chan!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought we could buy together," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"And spend more time with Sasuke," I whispered, grinning to myself.

We headed out as soon as we all finished eating. Soon enough, only me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru were left.

"So, tomorrow at ten, ok?" Ino reminded us as we exited the restaurant.

"H-hai," Hinata said while sakura and I nodded.

"See you, then!" Ino said, running to catch up with Shika. They lived just beside each other.

"Well, I better go then," I said, to the two.

"Yeah, us too." Sakura said, waving.

I was planning to go home straight, but feeling the skateboard in my bag, I headed to the park immediately. I still had time.

Even at night, the park was never empty. Though it wasn't so full either. I passed by people every now and then, but it wasn't so crowded like it was during the day, which was why it was the perfect time to go skateboarding.

I pulled down my ponytail as I sat just beside the fountain. It was fun to let my hair loose, once in a while, especially at night. But most of the time, it got in the way, so I often held it up. Nobody ever saw it like this, though, only a few. Namely, my aunt and uncle (Since I lived with them), and Lee and Neji, since they were the ones I spent the night at the park with.

I looked admiringly at the fountain beside me. Then my mind drifted to what Ino had said. She had wished for a puppy. But me… I never even tried yet. And now, I remember why. I always wanted my first wish to be something special. Something I really wanted. I watched the clear water trickle down. If I would wish… what could I wish for?

The cold breeze swept through the whole park and I quickly shuddered. I should've brought my jacket along.

"Feeling cold?" A deep voice said, suddenly.

I looked up in surprise. "Neji?"

He smiled, looking at me. "Here." He said, tossing me his jacket.

I caught it skillfully. "But won't you need it?" I asked, worriedly, he was only wearing a plain white shirt, and the cloth looked really thin.

"Hn. I'm not as weak as you are." He said, teasing.

"Yeah right." I answered, but at the same time, putting the jacket on, hesitantly. As soon as I slipped my arms through it, my body immediately felt warm.

"Thanks," I muttered in the silence.

I could see his thin lips curve into a smile. Then, he walked slowly and sat near me."What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." I said, "I thought you went home?"

He shrugged. "I changed my mind."

I smiled back and just stared at him. His pale eyes were looking back at me. He hasn't change since… since the first day I met him. Come to think of it… this was the place.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, smiling.

He sighed. "I don't know either. It just came out of my mouth."

"I don't know what my mind thinks this days either."

He smirked. "Typical you."

I nodded. I was too tired to argue with him. I looked down to the water flowing noiselessly beside me. It was too clean, very unusual. I guess people saw the fountain's beauty and didn't want to ruin it. Deep down, I could see the hundreds of coins lying in the bottom.

The cool breeze blew by again, this time stronger. It was almost Christmas, so I didn't have to wonder why.

"The dance…" I muttered in frustration, suddenly remembering it.

"Still thinking about that?"

"How can't I…?!" I groaned.

He chuckled. "You still haven't learned how to dance?"

"Obviously not." I said, frowning.

"Well come one then," he said, suddenly standing up.

I stared at him, bewildered. I only noticed that my mouth was hanging wide open when he held out his hand.

"What?" I asked.

He nodded, extending his hand more forcefully.

"You can't be serious." I said, laughing.

"Do I look like I'm not?" he asked, looking at me more sternly.

I stopped then looked again at his hand. "Fine." I muttered quietly, placing my small hands on his. He pulled me up slowly. "What now?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Your lucky I'm here to teach you." He said smirking.

"Tsk. Just get on with it," I murmured

"Like this," He instructed, taking my left hand and settling it on his shoulder. I pulled back uncomfortably. He chuckled. "Shy?"

I scoffed. "I don't even know that word." I said quickly, placing my hand back on his sturdy shoulder. It was true. The word "shy" never applied to me. If I wanted something, I would say or do it. Without any hesitation. But why was I feeling like this now?

"I thought so." He said, smiling smugly, after which, he placed his left hand gently on my waist and took my right in his. (1)

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Does it have to be like this?" I asked.

He sighed, then nodded. "How else do you think people dance waltz?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so this is waltz?" I said innocently, observing our position. "Interesting."

He shook his head, but smiled at the same time. "So, do you want to learn it or not?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to embarrass myself, do I?"

"I guess not," he said, smiling at me.

"So what next?" I asked, turning away.

"Let's start with the box step." He said quietly.

"Bow step?" I asked.

He nodded. "move your right foot backward." He instructed.

I followed obediently. His body moved to the steps and positions so gracefully that I felt like a sloth dancing with a swan.

"I suck at this." I muttered angrily to myself after stepping at his foot for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"You'll get it soon enough,"

I nodded and braced myself again as he continued teaching me the steps. After teaching me all the needed steps, he finally gave me a chance to rest.

"It's easy right?" He asked, laughing at my weary face.

"Easy my ass." I said angrily.

He chuckled, but suddenly stopped as he checked his clock. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I gotta go," he said, panicking. "Hiyashi-sama told us to get home before nine."

I checked my clock too, then gasped in surprise. It was 15 minutes before nine. Was that the time already? "Will you get there on time?" I asked.

"This is me where talking about," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry up," I said. I didn;'t want to be responsible if Neji got in trouble with his family.

"Yes ma'am," He said, bowing his mockingly, before walking briskly away. But then, he stopped. "You alright by your own?"

"This is me we're talking about," I said, laughing, shoving his own words back at him.

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he turned around and waved.

I stared at him quietly but it took me a while to realize that I was smiling. I scolded myself angrily after looking away. My eyes stared straight into the clear water, again. I walked slowly up to it, and looked around, the area was empty, probably in some other part of the park.

Walking to the fountain, my mind drifted back to when we were kids. He never really smiled back then… except when we played in the park together.

I stopped just as I looked right into the fountain, reaching down into my pocket, I pulled out the smallest coin, and closed my eyes. I guess it was something worth wishing for. I stayed like that for a few moments, rethinking again and again, before finally tossing the coin. It landed right at the top.

I looked up at the night sky.

The full moon stared back at me.

FLASHBACK

"_What would you wish for Neji?" I asked._

"_Do you have to know?" He asked back. _

_Even at age 9, he didn't really tell me anything._

"_Well, yes…" I said, nodding. "And Neji…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I don't want you to be sad…"_

_He sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that."_

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled, finally walking away.

My wish echoing in my head.

"Just make him happy…"

xOxOxOx

-FOOTNOTES-

1. Got this in the net.

A/N: Sorry for the long, long, wait… Been really busy, you know, Christmas, and all…!xD.

Happy 2010.

Please review.


	7. Gowns

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

A/N: yay! An . exactly one week later. Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Chapter VII- Gowns

xOxOxOxOx

"I told you, I've got no money!" I said, now truthfully, when I found out which shop the girls were planning to buy their dresses from.

"And I told I could lend you some," Sakura defended, pulling me through the clear, tall glass door leading to the main branch of the Tokyo mall.

"But--"

"Come on," Sakura said, more forcefully. "You promised us you'd come… And we're already here, so why go back?"

I sighed. I really had no choice. I finally gave up to them and walked quietly until we reached the ouside of one specific shop. I gasped when I looked at the gowns and tuxedoes displayed on the window. Only the richest entered there. When I was young, I remember always looking out from the window and dreaming that someday, I'd be able to buy myself a dress from there.

What a stupid dream.

"Well, come on then!" Ino shouted, pulling Tenten to the shop.

"Wait—what?" I said in surprise, bewildered. "We're going to buy our dresses _here??"_

"Well of course, you dummy." Sakura said, giggling. "Where else do you think we can buy them?"

"But—it's too expensive!" I whispered panicking, as we stepped into the shop.

"I _told _you…" Sakura said, emphasizing the word a bit too much. "I can lend you some."

"That's not what I mean!" Tenten said, defending herself. "It's just… too… expensive-expensive!"

"okay, now you're losing your mind," Ino said shaking her head.

"Oooh!" Sakura said, pulling a pink, frilly gown from the rack beside them, completely forgetting about forcing Tenten to buy her dress. "It's gorgeous!"

"See?" Ino said, running to where Sakura was, "Just enjoy yourself."

"But Ino I—!"

"Tenten-chan!" shouted a loud voice from the other side of the room.

"Lee?" I shouted back, noticing the voice immediately. I turned my head to where the loud voice emitted from.

"Hey there!" answered another voice, this time, Kiba.

"Lee, Kiba, Neji! what are you three doing here?" Ino shouted in reply, peeping through the rack of clothes separating them.

"Buying our tuxedos of course," Kiba answered, shrugging.

"that's great!" Sakura said, gleefully. "You can help us pick our clothes, and we can help you pick yours!"

"That's such a youthful idea Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted, clapping his hands gleefully.

"Except we have _already _bought our tuxedoes Lee." Neji muttered silently, shaking his head.

"Oh." Lee exclaimed, dropping his head in sorrow.

"But I guess we could help you guys a little," Kiba said quickly, looking pitifully at Lee.

"hai!" Lee shouted, immediately smiling.

"Sure." Ino said, shrugging. "The more, the merrier. Neh Tenten?" She said, smiling slyly at me.

"Sure Ino," I said, shaking my head. But deep inside, my heart was pounding furiously. the whole scene last night replaying in my head. I don't even understand why I was feeling like this. We were just friends... well, maybe _best_friends... but that was all...

Right?

"Will you help us Neji?" Lee said, looking innocently at Neji.

He shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

And so… my nightmare began.

We girls went through the racks around the shop until I found a red, simple dress that hung just below the knee. I made my way quickly to the dressing room and slipped the gown in. I checked my reflection before walking out of the dressing room.

"How does it look?" I asked as every head in the room turned to look at me.

"Boring." Sakura said, peeping from her dressing room.

"Double boring." Ino continued, shaking her head.

"Y-you l-look beautiful Tenten." Hinata said, blushing.

"YOSH! TENTEN-CHAN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK SO BEATIFUL!" Lee shouted a _bit _to loudly, causing every customer to stare at him.

"Hn." Neji answered, shrugging.

"It's okay… I guess." Kiba said, cocking his head to the side.

I sighed, before picking out more dresses and put them on.

"How bout this one?" I asked, stepping out the dressing room. Wearing, like the 5th dress I had picked.

"Boring." Sakura said, turning her attention back to the dress she was holding.

"Double boring." Ino continued, peeping out of her dressing room.

"Y-you l-look beautiful Tenten." Hinata said, blushing.

"YOSH! TENTEN-CHAN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK SO BEATIFUL!" Lee shouted a _bit _to loudly,.

"Hn." Neji answered, shrugging.

"It's okay… I guess." Kiba said, cocking his head to the side.

Why do I have a feeling that they say the same thing everytime?

"Gee… Thanks for helping," I said, rolling my eyes as I stepped back in the dressing room to remove the gown.

"Your very welcome Tenten-chan!!!" Lee shouted.

"I was being sarcastic." I whispered, hanging the dress on a peg.

"Your picking the wrong dresses, Tenten." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Wrong? In what way?" I asked, glad that someone would be of help.

"They're too long!" Sakura said, like it was the most _obvious _thing in the world.

I sighed disappointedly, my head falling. "But they were already too short!" I said, looking at the gowns I had picked. Most of them were knee-length or just below the knee.

"No… You need something like…" She stopped to search the rack in front of her. "This!" She shouted.

My jaw practically dropped. The dress she was holding out was indeed _not _long. It was short. _TOO _short.

"No way!" I said, stepping back.

"What?" Sakura said, looking at the dress she was holding.

"That's too short!" I said, in defense. "I don't think it can even cover my—!" I stopped. Realizing there were boys in the room.

Sakura sighed. "Then pick a good dress already," She said, shaking her head.

"Thank Kami," I whispered to myself, stepping quickly away from her. There was NO way I was going to wear a dresss like that… Or maybe I was just lucky that Sakura wasn't as persistent at Ino.

Feeling exhausted, I headed to where the chairs were and sat wearily beside Neji.

"Just pick whatever you feel is right." He said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, I was, but…" I said, disappointed at myself.

He smirked. "Just look around the shop and find a dress that you think you feel comfortable in. You'll be able to find one soon enough"

"That's harder than it sounds," I snapped back wearily, but all the same stood up and looked around again. All the dresses I found looked pretty much the same. They were all to frilly… or too over-decorated… or just not my type.

Except one.

It was lavender-colored. Just the right length… and just looked… great. It was…me. I think now I understand what Neji was trying to tell me.

I smiled as I touched the cloth slowly. But immediately stopped as my eyes fell upon the tag price. "Oh." I said, rather disappointedly. There was _no _way I could afford a dress like this. I stepped back from the dress, disheartened. Although Sakura promised to lend me money, I can't bare borrowing money as much as this.

I turned my head consciously to the side. Neji's pale, lavender eyes were staring directly at me, and to the dress I had just stepped away from.

I forced myself to smile, before turning my back on him and moving to the next rack of gowns.

xOxOxOx

"Aren't you going home yet?" I asked, curiously, looking back at my best friend.

"I… have to check on something." He said, quietly.

"Where? Can I go with—?"

"No." He said, cutting me off. "Just go on with the others."

He sighed. There goes my hope of escaping Ino and Sakura. "Fine then," I said, walking away. "Bye." I said, waving.

"Hn." He grunted, before walking away to wherever it is he needed to go to.

"Tenten! Hurry up!" Kiba shouted, waving to me.

"Coming!" I said, until finally catching up with them.

"I can't believe you didn't buy a dress, Ten." Ino said, shaking her head dissapointedly.

I chuckled. "I told you, I saw a dress from a shop near the apartment yesterday." I reasoned, hoping they would believe it. I was suddenly glad that Neji didn't come along, or else he would have easily found out that I was lying.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura said, raising her brow in suspicion.

"I guess it must have slipped my mind." I said, trying my best to sound casual.

Sakura laughed, before turning to the others. "Where do we go next?"

"SHALL WE GO EAT OUR YOUTHFUL DINNER TOGETHER, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS?" He shouted, almost deafening all of us.

"S-sure Lee." Hinata managed to answer.

"Let's go then, I'm dying of hunger anyway," Ino added before leading us to the small restaurant at the edge of the mall.

xOxOxOx

"Finally!" I said out loud, dropping to my bed.

I always swore to myself that I would _never _go shopping in my entire life. And now, how I wish I'd kept that promise. Shopping was as tiring as studying math for 3 hours straight. I stayed lying on the bed for minutes before finally picking a few clothes and my bathrobe.

I headed quickly to the bathroom, eager to take shower. Maybe it would help in draining away the weariness. The warm water hitting my skin really did help. Everything that happened earlier immediately melted away.

I whistled as I wrapped the white bathrobe around my newly-showered body. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard my aunt shouting for me from the kitchen.

"tenten! Is that you?"

I quickly ran down the stairs to face my aunt and uncle, who had just come home.

"Good evening basan, jisan." I greeted.

"Good evening, ten," my uncle said, ruffling my hair.

"Where'd you go to?" I asked curiously, following them to the living room.

"We had to go buy a few things, after all… it's nearly Christmas," My aunt said, yawning as she crashed to the sofa.

"And you? How did your day go?" My Uncle said, turning to me.

"Tiring," I said, managing a small smile.

"Where you able to buy a dress?" My aunt asked, curiously.

"Nope." I said, shrugging.

"That's too bad… You should've stayed here and helped me with the house, then," Aunt Yui continued, teasing me.

I smiled back.

"Speaking of which, wasn't there a package for Tenten?" Uncle Ken said, looking at my aunt.

"Oh, yeah.. I forgot." My aunt said, peering over to the kitchen.

"Hm?" I said, looking to where she was.

"Go to the kitchen, you'll see a wrapped box on the table."

"Sure," I said, shrugging. But at the same time, confused.

I saw it immediately, a wrapped rectangular box, lay on the table. Picking it up, I found out that it wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

"Here it is," I said, showing them the box.

"We found it outside when we arrived." Aunt Yui said, smiling.

"And?" I asked, confused.

"It's for you dear," My uncle continued.

"Really?" I asked, turning the box around. Only one word was written at the back.

_Tenten._

"Oh, I didn't see that." I said, smiling sheepishly. "Who gave it?"

"We don't know either." My aunt said.

"That's okay. Thanks jisan, basan." I said, running to my room, eager to see what was inside.

My footsteps were heavy as I climbed up the stairs. I pushed the door enthusiastically, until I finally reached my bed. I sat on the edge for a while, wondering who might have given the package.

Finally unable to contain my curiosity, I ripped the white wrapper slowly, I stared a little bit more at the box, before raising the lid.

I gasped when I saw what was inside it.

It was the purple gown I saw earlier in the shop. Raising it from the box, I noticed a small slip of paper that fell to the floor.

Picking it up, I read and re-read the words written.

_I told you you'd find something. _

Only one person I knew wrote that legibly.

"Neji…"

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter yet!that has got to count for something.

Review please.

=)


	8. By the Fountain

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

A/N: I was planning on updating a week before, but due to too much schoolwork, I wasn't able too. ):

Again, thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter VIII- By the fountain

xOxOxOxOx

_(Cellphone ringing)_

"Hello?"

"It's me, Tenten…"

"Hn?"

"Neji…meet me at the fountain, in one hour." I said, before putting the phone down.

Sighing, I picked up the package from my bed.

xOxOxOx

"I don't want it." I said, setting the box on the ground before him.

"So? It's yours. Do whatever you want with it."

"I want to return it to you." I said sternly. He won't get his way this time.

"It's a dress, Tenten. It is of no use to me." He persisted.

"Neji… Please." I pleaded. "I can't…"

"I bought it for you."

"Which is why I'm telling you to take it back!" I sighed. "I don't want you to be wasting your money on me."

"It's not wasted." He snapped back angrily. "I want you to have it, and deep inside… you know you want it, too."

I suddenly wished that I didn't goggle at the dress back at the shop. "Just take it back."

"Why? Normally you would've just taken the damn dress and thanked me. What's the difference of then and now?"

I looked straight at his pale eyes. What _was _the difference? Why couldn't I just take the dress??? "Well, normally… you wouldn't have brought this dress for me either!" I shouted defensively.

"I—!" He stopped, then shook his head, confused. "Just please take it." He said, looking sadly into my eys.

I stood rooted to the ground. The way he said those words… It was like there was something deeper within them. "Just give it to Mika-senpai," I choked, feeling a deep cut to my heart as I said those words.

"Mika?" He asked, confused.

"Well… Aren't you going out together?" I asked, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Y-you're always together and I saw you two here in the park o—!"

"Are you jealous?" He asked, eyes suddenly glinting.

"J-jealous? M-me? Of course not!" I said, looking to my right, just to hide the redness in my face.

He chuckled. "Mika… is my cousin."

"What?"

"Before you go making yourself jealous, confirm things first."

"I wasn't jealous!" I snapped back angrily. "A-and if you were cousins, Hinata should have told me!"

"I told her to keep it a secret." He said, smiling.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Neji!"

He sighed. "It just felt different to be related to her…"

"That's all?" I stated, shaking my head. "Then… why were you always with her? Was it all for the student council?" I asked, remembering the day I saw them in the park.

He looked at me, then turned around. "Hn." He said, before walking away.

"hey! NEji!" I shouted, picking the box quickly off the ground and running to him. Finally catching up, I stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"What?" He asked. "Is it the dress? I already told you, it's yours."

I shook my head. "Well, part of it is the dress… But first, answer my question!" I insisted.

"Hn." He said, looking away again.

"Why _were _you spending so much time together?" I asked. "If it wasn't for the Student Council, then what for?"

He sighed. "I can't answer that."

"Why not? You're the one who knows why." I said.

He shook his head, "You'll know."

"When?" I asked, persisting. There was something he was hiding from me.

"Hn. " He stated again, looking at me.

I sighed. This time, I knew wouldn't find out anything from him. "Then at least take the dress."

He sighed back. "Just give up. I told you, it's yours. And no matter what you say, I won't take it back."

I smiled. I guess this time, I was losing. "Fine…Just this once then."

"Good." He said, smiling down at me. "Then do me another favor,"

I raised my brow. "Now what?"

He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here."

"Wha--?"

"It's cold." He said, putting the jacket around me.

I was lucky it was dark, that way; he couldn't see that redness of my face.

"C'mon…" He said, walking ahead. "I'll walk you home."

"Hai." I said, following him.

The 'walk' home was quiet. Unusual for both of us…When together, we always had something to say to each other, except now.

"We're here." I said, stopping to gaze at our simple two-storied house. Yellow light dimly emitted from the curtained windows, I guess that meant Aunt and Uncle were still up.

We stood silently for a while, gazing at the house, before he finally turned to me. "Don't forget to return that jacket." He instructed, smiling.

I nodded.

He smirked, "I better go then,"

"You won't come in for a drink?" I asked, surprised. He always did.

"Not now," He said, turning around, "Bye then."

"Wait Neji!" I shouted, before I could even stop myself, I run to him and stopped directly facing him. "Thank you. For everything." I whispered, before standing on tip-toes and kissing him quickly on the cheeks. "Bye." I whispered, quickly running to the house.

My hands were shaking as I fidgeted with the door knob, the box clutched tightly on my side. It felt like hours before I finally got it open. I slammed the door and dropped to the ground. I wanted to peep outside the window and see if he was gone, but was too scared.

I couldn't even look at his face after—what I did… I was too scared to see the horror that would be sketched on his face. What more now.

I sighed angrily, as I gently hit the base of my palm to my forehead. "Shit. What was I thinking?" I whispered, angrily.

"Tenten?"

I looked up quickly. "Yui-Basan?"

"Hey there." She said, walking to me. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I sighed, and then smiled at her.

She headed slowly to the window and raised the curtains. "There's somebody walking away…wait, is that Neji?" she asked.

I stood up wearily before nodding my head.

"Why didn't he come in?" She asked, dropping the curtains.

I shrugged. "He said he didn't want to."

She nodded, then smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "You better go to sleep now." She said, changing the topic.

"Yeah… I guess I need to." I said, walking to the stairs.

"That jacket your wearing, it's Neji's isn't it?"

I hesitated, before nodding my head.

She chuckled. Then, "Good night Tenten."

"Good night basan," I answered, climbing up the stairs.

"I always expected that you'd fall in love with each other." I heard her whisper.

"I d—what?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening, as I looked down to her.

"Hm?" She said, looking up to me, smiling. "I didn't say anything…"

"You—!" I shook my head, before running quickly up to my bedroom. I dropped wearily to my bed. Too much things happened today…

I glanced quickly around my room, and sighted the box on the floor… It must have fallen in my rush to get in. My hand unconsciously drifted to my chest when I remembered what my aunt had said. I felt my heart beat faster.

That was impossible wasn't it? It just isn't possible to fall in love with your best friend… right??? (1)

I stood up wearily and removed the jacket I was wearing…his jacket. Before hanging it, I checked the pockets, in case there was something there that I might need to remove. But like the other jacket he had given me, I expected to find nothing inside.

Putting my hand in one, I found out it was empty, just as expected. Then checking the other pocket, I immediately felt something brush against my hand. Paper.

Bringing it out, I saw the same handwriting that I saw earlier. This time however, it was a question.

"_Wanna go to the prom with me?"_

I smiled, and headed to my cell phone resting on my bed. Dialing his number, I brought the phone to my ear. It rang for a few seconds, before I heard his voice.

"I knew you'd call." He said.

I chuckled.

"So? Do you want to?" He asked. I could sense a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, what do you think?" I said, teasing him.

"Great." He said, laughing back lightly.

Seconds of silence passed, before he finally talked.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"But we don't have classes tomorrow." I said, confused.

"Lunch. My treat."

I smiled. "Fine."

"I'll meet you by the fountain then..10."

"Ok."

"Bye,"

"Bye Neji. Goodnight."

END OF CHAPTER

xOxOxOx

A/N: I finished the last 3 and a half pages in about 2 hours (with some minor distractions) so forgive me if everything seemed to move in such a fast pace… I just really want to update

The next chapter will be the last.

Review please.

=)


	9. More than I’ll Ever be

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the OC and the plot.

A/N: To Chirisaa Tomoko, Shubhs, XoTentenXgurlXo101, bloodREDhairedGIRL676, hatakevan, HeavenlySwirl, missy4eva, randomchick300, Neguru Sucashi, TheUltamiteCritic, Afictionado, CatDevilAsian, pillowwolfpup, x Wacky Fairyx, AnimeFreak218, DreamerxReality and Toph43.. thank you all for the reviews!

So here's the last chapter..!

Chapter IX- More than I'll Ever be.

xOxOxOx

"So… are you two dating?"

I rolled my eyes at my blonde haired friend before dumping my books to the locker.

"Well? _Are you?_" Ino persisted, leaning on the wall beside her.

"The truth is, I don't know either." I whispered quietly to myself. Well, yeah… me and Neji _were_ going out… but I wasn't sure if it was even called dating. I sighed, making a mental note in my head to ask Neji later.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll ask Neji instead."

"Your wasting your time. He left early." I said, closing my locker and walking away.

"Where'd he go?" She asked, catching up with me.

I shrugged. "Said he needed to buy something."

"I wonder what…" She said thoughtfully.

"And Sakura?" I asked, just noticing the absence of our pink haired friend. "Where is she?"

She laughed. "Probably making out with Sasuke somewhere in the building…"

I laughed lightly. Naruto had caught the two kissing just a few days ago.

"Oh, by the way, Shikamaru invited me to the prom this morning."

"And what'd you say?" I asked, worried.

"I said yes." She answered, trying to sound casual, but I could see a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"That's great! How'd he ask you?" I exclaimed, beaming.

"This is Shika were talking about." She said, shaking her head, but smiling at the same time. "He asked me in the middle of our Trigonometry class."

"Yeah…" I said, chuckling. "Typical Shikamaru…"

"How 'bout you?" She asked, turning to me.

"Huh?" I started, bewildered. "I—Hey Hinata!" I shouted quickly, noticing the pale eyed girl standing by the door, waiting for us. _Thank Kami!_

"T-tenten-chan! Ino-chan!" She shouted back, waving at us.

"Did you wait long?" I asked, trying to divert the topic and let Ino forget about her question. It wasn't that I didn't want anyone to know or anything… It was just that I dreaded the reaction Ino would give and how she'll make such a big deal out of it.

"Not really." She answered, shaking her head.

"We better go then." Ino said, lucky for me, she did forget her last question.

"Yeah, we better." I answered, nodding enthusiastically.

The walk was a noisy one, mostly because Ino was with us, and also because we found out that Hinata had a date for the prom, but who it was, she wouldn't tell us.

"Hey, there's Shika!" I shouted, grinning when I noticed Shikamaru waiting for us at the gate.

"Oh." Ino said, stopping in the middle of her gossip. She stared to where the lazy-eyed boy stood and sighed, though I could see her lips curving slightly short after. "He said that we'd walk home together today." She said, her cheeks turning bright red.

I stared wide eyed at her. _Shikamaru? _Although they walked together many times before,I never even knew it was possible that he'd be diligent enough to wait for a girl.

"Y-you better go Ino," Hinata smiled.

"yeah Ino, you don't want to keep him waiting."I grinned.

Ino spun, staring straight at me. "I don't want you to be the only one without a date. Don't disappoint me." She said, winking as she ran towards Shikamaru.

_Don't worry. _I grinned brightly as Shikamaru smiled at us.

"Th-they look really happy." Hinata said, waving at the two as they walked away.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "We better go, too." I said, looking at the pale-eyed girl as soon as Ino and Shikamaru were out of sight.

"Hai."

Since Ino had gone, our walk became so quiet. It was always like this between us both, but in a way, we both needed the silence. It was only when we were blocks away from the school when I spoke to her.

"It's Naruto, right?" I said, grinning.

"Wh-what?" She asked, looking bewildered. But the red, crimson color that quickly filled her face answered my question almost immediately.

I chuckled. "That's alright. I won't tell anybody." Which was what I knew she would want. "But since it's Naruto, the whole school might know by tomorrow morning."

She smiled, then nodded. "I nearly fainted again when he asked me."

I grinned. "It's good you didn't. He might have interpreted it the wrong way."

"Something's... different about Neji nii-san." She stated suddenly, staring blankly to the sky.

"Really? What?" I asked, not bothering to hide my worry. I suspected that Hinata already knew what was going on between Neji and I, but she didn't show it, which was why I trusted her so much. But as I looked at her pale eyes, I suddenly felt my heart thumping wildly. _Neji was…different? In what way? Did I do something wrong?_

She just stared wide eyed, before smiling to look at me. "He seems… a lot happier."

My eyes widened and I stopped on my tracks. "Really?"

"Hai." She nodded, stopping also to look at me. "He smiles a lot more now. And… Well, I can sense it." She said, beaming.

I smiled. Hopefully, he really is.

xOxOxOxOx

I fiddled with my hair nervously.

"Do I really have to wear it like this?" I asked, glancing at my aunt at the mirror.

She smiled gently. "Don't worry. You look _gorgeous _dear."

I sighed. My wavy chocolate brown hair cascaded past my shoulder. It was the first time in _history_ that others were going to see it like this. Only four people had seen it down. Them being my aunt, uncle, Lee and Neji.

I stood up uneasily. The lavender gown Neji had given me, falling just below my knees, exactly the way I wanted it. I stared down at it and smiled. No wonder I fell in love with it at first sight. The dress' color complimented my skin perfectly (1). It had thin straps hanging tightly on my bare shoulders, and to finish it all, a white ribbon surrounded my waist, perfecting the whole dress.

I saw my aunt stand up slowly and walk to me. "Here." She said, pinning my hair to one side, finishing my look.

"Thank you ba-san." I said, staring at her.

She just smiled and took my hand, just as my uncle walked in the room.

"Woah.." He exclaimed, slightly stepping back.

"Oji-san." I said, looking to him worriedly. _Did I scare him?_

"Beautiful." Was all he said, as he eyed me.

My aunt smiled, looking to him. "She is, isn't she?"

"Thanks to the make-up." I joked.

Ken-ji-san chuckled, and then walked, smiling; he stopped just before me and grinned. "He's a lucky boy."

My eyes widened in shock. "Ji-san!" I exclaimed, feeling my face grow warmer every second.

He laughed then glanced out the window. "He's actually here." He explained, eyes glinting mischievously.

"He is?" I asked, surprised, running to the window. _He is._ I confirmed as I saw a dark limo parked outside our door.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go." My aunt said, smiling gleefully at me.

I exhaled nervously, feeling my pulse quicken intensely.

"Enjoy." My uncle said quietly just as I stepped out the door.

I stopped to look back at them. They were staring at me, both smiling. "Thank you." I said, bowing my head slightly, before slipping quickly out the room. Just as I stepped down the stairs, I heard a knock on the door, not too loud, but powerful enough to be heard.

I smiled, knowing who was beyond the door. I heard no footsteps from upstairs and sighed in relief, knowing that my Aunt and Uncle would stay in the room. They knew enough that I wouldn't want we both didn't want to be watched.

After what seemed like minutes, I finally made it to the door. Inhaling deeply, I placed my hand on the knob, and turned it.

"ten—," My pale-eyed boyfriend stopped in midsentence as he stared blankly at me.

_Stop staring._ I wanted desperately to tell him, but my mouth refused to move. Instead, my lips curled into a thin smile.

"Hi Neji."

He stared at me, dazed for a few more seconds before finally shaking his head.

"T-Tenten." He addressed, nodding curtly.

I laughed lightly. It was funny to hear him stutter, even just a bit.

"You look…" He started.

I raised my brow curiously.

He smiled, rather sheepishly. "I can't find a word."

I grinned. "'nice' would be good enough."

He shook his head again, this time disapprovingly. "Much more than that."

"Thank you." Was all I could say, hoping the blush on my cheeks wouldn't be too visible. "Same for you." _As usual. _His hair was held in the same way, but this time he was wearing a black tuxedo, making him all the more handsome. If that was even possible. He seemed almost perfect already.

"It's just… perfect." He said, looking away.

My eyes widened, slightly astonished at the way he acted. Then I stepped closer to him and tilted my feet, giving him a peck on the cheek.

With that, he looked back at me, staring straight into my eyes, and smiled.

"I want to give you something." He whispered, stepping behind me. I stood confused, before feeling something cold wrap around my neck. Looking down to my clavicle, I saw a silver, pearl necklace.

I gasped slightly. _The necklace.. It was…_

I suddenly understood why I always saw Mika and Neji together.

FLASHBACK

"_Shit." I muttered, as I felt a drop of water fall to my cheek. I looked up in despair, confirming my fear. Gray could were looming dangerously above me. After shaking my head in misery, I looked down to my hands. Grocery bags. Heaps of 'em._

_Tensing my muscles, I raised my hands above my waist and ran as fast as I could, looking for a place of shelter. Finally spotting a small shop, I sighed in relief when I noticed the roofs were extended, A blonde haired girl was already standing below it, shaded from the rain._

_I dropped my baggage to the dry, concrete floor as my exhausted legs dropped thankfully to the floor. I stared at the pelting rain while trying to catch my breath. Finally calming down, I stood, shaking. Looking to the wall behind me, I gasped in surprise. I never noticed it was a jewelry shop, and a very expensive one, at that._

_I scanned across the display. The necklaces, bracelets and rings in display were all beautiful. But one specific necklace caught my eye. It was a silver, pearl necklace. Simple, yet beautiful. Oh, If only I had the money for it._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" The girl beside me spoke, turning my attention to her._

_I must have been staring at the necklace for minutes. "Yes… It is." I said, looking at the blonde. She was very beautiful, with green striking, eyes. Her hair was long, reaching her waist._

_She smiled at me. "What would you do if someone gave you that?" _

"_What?" I asked, laughing. What a strange question coming from a stranger._

_She shrugged. "I'm just curious."_

"_Well…" I started, imagine owning a necklace like that. "I'd kiss the person." I said, joking._

_She grinned. "Yeah, I would to." She said, averting her gaze. "Well, I better go then."_

_I looked behind me in surprise. The rain had stopped._

"_See you, Tenten." The girl said, before walking away._

"_Yea—," I stopped._

_How'd she know my name?_

END OF FLASHBACK

"She told you!" I exclaimed, turning around to face him.

He smirked. "I told you there was no need to get jealous."

I punched him playfully on the shoulders before looking down again at the necklace.

He stepped closer to me, pulling me by the waist. I stared up at him, looking straight to his pale eyes. My hands found their way to his head as I pulled him down, crashing my lips to his. It started simple, innocent. Just like it always did. But after a few seconds, I felt my whole body burn with fire as the kiss deepened, and grew more passionate. (2)

"Your welcome." He whispered, as we parted for air.

I just grinned at him, out of breath.

He kissed me one last time on my forehead, before intertwining my fingers with his.

"We don't want to be late for the prom." He whispered, leading me to the black car.

We walked slowly, before I stopped, taking him along with me. He stared at me, confused and worried.

Before we went… There was a question I needed to ask him.

"Are you…" I stopped, feeling how silly my query would seem.

"Am I…?"

"Are…" I stared to his eyes. "Are you happy with this…? With me?" I asked, scared with what he would answer.

He looked at me puzzled, before smiling. "More that I'll ever be." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I nodded. That was all I needed to know.

I stared up at the stars, glinting brightly. It was like the night I tossed a coin to the fountain. And made my request.

I smiled as the car's door was opened for me.

Maybe wishes did come true after all.

END

xOxOxOx

-Footnotes-

1, I actually have no idea whatsoever about this. I don't know what skin tone matches Lavender…lol. I'm just making this up. Just pretend its right, though.:D

2, Believe me, I

A/N: So… It's done!!! It took me so many nights to finally come up with this chapter! Again, thank you for Reviewing, Favoring, Alerting and Reading!

'ja!


	10. Note

**Hi everyone!**

Yes. I know this is weird. An update three years later? But… Well, I just needed your advice. I'll be editing this whole story, like a makeover. I won't be changing the plot that much, but I do want to fix up the writing. So do you guys think I should start a new story, or just edit this one?

I know. Pretty stupid. But I'm kinda stuck.

I'll delete this chapter once I get a few replies. Thank you for all your support! :)

Love, love, love,

Charly


End file.
